1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an atomic cell, an atomic cell manufacturing method, a quantum interference device, an atomic oscillator, an electronic device, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
As an oscillator having a highly accurate oscillation characteristic over a long term, an atomic oscillator that oscillates based on energy transfer of atoms of an alkaline metal such as rubidium or cesium is known.
Generally, an operation principle of the atomic oscillator is divided into a method using a double resonance phenomenon using light and microwaves, and a method using coherent population trapping (CPT) using two types of lights having different wavelengths. Any type of atomic oscillator includes an atomic cell (a gas cell) in which an alkaline metal is sealed (for example, see JP-A-2009-283526). In addition, other than the alkaline metal, sealing an inert gas such as nitrogen, argon, or neon in the atomic cell as a buffer gas has also been generally performed.
However, in the atomic oscillator in the related art, there is a problem in that an unnecessary matter is mixed into in the atomic cell other than the alkaline metal or the buffer gas in the manufacturing process or the like, and frequency stability is deteriorated due to the unnecessary matter. For example, in the atomic oscillator using the coherent population trapping, the alkaline metal in the atomic cell is irradiated with two resonance beams, and when a different frequency between the two resonance beams is a specific value, an EIT signal, which is a rapid signal generated in accordance with an electromagnetically induced transparency (EIT) phenomenon in which both of the resonance beams pass through the alkaline metal in the atomic cell without being absorbed therein, is used as a reference. However, in the related art, the behavior of the alkaline metallic atom is changed due to the unnecessary matter in the atomic cell, and the change adversely affects the EIT signal. As a result, there is a problem in that the frequency stability is deteriorated.